


Sparring

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Sometimes, sparring sessions are rewarding.





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 turtles, set after Leo begins to train his brothers.  
> I don't own the turtles.

I circle in the dojo, deceitfully relaxed and never taking my eyes off my opponent. He's not to be underestimated.

I grasp my weapons firmly, one in each hand. Defeat isn't an option.

I move forward, in swift, graceful steps, and launch another attack.

An attack the turtle in front of me avoids before counterattacking, and I retreat temporarily, getting out of his reach on light feet.

Our fight has been going on for so long, you would have expected it to have worn him out, but he has stamina.

Well, I do too.

He's approaching me from the side now, and I reaffirm my grasp on my weapons, ready for his next attack. On the last second, he shifts direction, and I barely manage to avoid losing my footing and to block the blow.

He's really good. I don't think my initial strategy is going to work.

I look at the dojo tree and an idea cross my mind. It's a move I've wanted to try for a while now, except I've never had the right opportunity. But right now, with the way my opponent is placed, and if I don't lose time, maybe…

Only one way to know.

I launch my now single weapon at the dojo tree. Its chain curls around one of the branches, then around another, and in an apparently random pattern, comes back at my brother from behind and entangles around him, pinning his arms to his sides and preventing him from using his blades.

He falls on the floor, throwing his katana on the side so he doesn't hurt himself on them. Before he can use one of his hidden blades to free himself, I'm on him, the end of my kusarigama against his throat.

Then I wait, suspicious. Maybe he'll pull off a last-minute trick and turn this around. It wouldn't be unheard of.

But not this time.

"You won, Mikey."

I grin and disentangle my brother with a swift move of my wrist, converting my kusarigama back to nunchucks.

"Yay! Does it mean I'm excused from training tomorrow, and you'll play video games with me even if it doesn't involve the _Space Heroes_ franchise?"

I know the answer – Leo is always true to his word – but I still look at him with my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes it does," Leo replies, rolling his eyes.

Then he looks at me wryly.

"You know, I shouldn't have to bribe you so you'll take training seriously."

"But it's more fun that way, Leo," I protest, grinning.

I offer him my hand and he takes it, grinning back despite the fact he's just lost.

"Nice move, Mikey."

"Thanks, bro!" I beam, basking in his appreciation.

I'm about to add a witty comment about my sheer awesomeness when I hear Raph's voice.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did Mikey just win?"

"Yes I did!" I answer, spinning to look at my red-clad brother entering the dojo.

"And I've missed that? Can you do it again?" Raph asks, grinning.

"No, Raph," Leo answers, raising an eye ridge. "It's your turn now."

"Oh come on," Raph complains playfully. "You should have given me a warning. You know I love to see Mikey wipe the floor with you! When was the last time already?"

"Last month," I interject happily.

"Yeah, last month," Raph goes on. "The way he sent you flying across the room with him – amazing! Of course, you were both more or less knocked out after that, but Mikey still recovered quicker, so he claimed the victory…"

Leo shakes his head, half-smiling, and picks up his katana before taking a typical ready-for-fight stance. He doesn't really mind the teasing – not if it means that we're improving as fighters and as a consequence are less likely to be defeated by the impressive numbers of people who want us dead.

I really can't see why. We're so cute. Why would anyone want to hurt us?

Raph sighs theatrically before placing himself in front of Leo, his sai in hand.

"Well, I guess I'll have to settle for defeating you myself, then."

I happily wave at my blue-clad brother.

"See you later, bro," I hum. "You'll love what I have in store for us!"

"Hmm," Leo merely answers, already focused on his next fight.

I leave the dojo and head for the kitchen. I'm going to enjoy my victory to the full. After all, it doesn't happen often, and Leo never lets me use the same trick twice. He makes a point of honor to find proper counterattacks for each one of my amazing fighting ideas. That guy seizes every opportunity to improve.

_I wonder what our next bet will be._

I'll have to come up with something huge. Leo makes me work really hard for every single victory – it has to be worth it.

But I have no doubt that sooner or later, I'll win another match.

Because I'm gifted, clever and awesome.

And because my brother believes I can.


End file.
